Read My Mind
by SuperSpecialAwesomePie
Summary: A RabixKanda song!fic. song is Read My Mind by The Killers. i'm trying to write all the requests i got from my post on the RabiYuu LJ in one fic. XD so, here it goes! fluff. angst. most likely OOCness though i try not to.
1. we're gonna go and change someboys world

(I don't own DGM, or the characters. Duh XD the song it Read My Mind by The Killers and this takes place when they are about…14 maybe? Between 13 and 15 XD. So, here it goes! Oh, and in England they really do have these island things In the middle of lost of the streets….cuz the drivers don't' like to let people cross XD;)

_On the corner of main street_

And that was exactly where he was, waiting on the corner of Main Street to meet up with Kanda after kendo practice. Rabi never understood why he had to take kendo at school when he spent the better part of his free time at the Order outside training, but never asked.

It was rather cold today and Rabi was getting tired of standing on the street corner waiting. …maybe Kanda wouldn't be mad if he just went ahead of him…no, no. not a good idea. Knowing Kandas since, he'd get lost before he made it to the Order. He'd only been there for a few months so he didn't quite know his way around yet…even though Rabi had only been there for a few _weeks_. And in those few weeks Rabi had managed to break the better part of the rules bookman had given him. Interacting with people for the hell of it, having friends, telling people more then just his name. The list went on and on. Though he hadn't broken two of the rules! He was proud of that. Never told anyone information only bookman know and never fallen in love… he hoped.

_Just tryin' to keep it in line_

And just as his mind started to travel to things he, as a bookman in training, really shouldn't be thinking about, Kanda appeared! Rabi promptly put his hands on his hips, trying to look like he had been waiting for forever and was annoyed. "What took you so long, Yuu-chan?" he pouted.

Kanda scowled and walked right past Rabi and started across the street.

Rabi ran to catch up with him. "I asked you a question! " Rabi called.

They stopped on the street island halfway cross the busy English street. Kanda folded his arms across his chest. "Some girl stopped me." He said.

"What!?" Rabi smirked. "So Yuu-chans got a lover, huh?" Rabi poked Kandas cheek with a gloved finger.

Kanda looked like he wanted to bite that finger right off Rabi's hand. "Hell no!" he snapped.

Rabi wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Thank goodness!" he said. Then the light that told them it was 'safe', though on this street it was never 'safe', to cross. Rabi quickly slipped off a glove and grabbed Kandas hand in his own, swinging his arm as they crossed the street. "I got worried for a 

minute I had lost my Yuu-chan." Rabi was kicked in the shin then and forced to hop the three more feet to the sidewalk.

_You say you wanna move on, and_

"Whoever said I was yours?!" Kanda growled and broke out into a run for the Order. He really wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by Rabi right now…

Rabi rubbed his leg, still hopping after Kanda, yelling for him to wait up, though he just kept on running.

_You say I'm falling behind_

Rabi sighed, stopped calling after him and put his glove back on. "Your hopeless, Yuu-chan." He sighed again.

_Can you read my mind?_

Kanda was furiously rubbing his hand on his jacket as he ran, trying to get the 'Rabi germs' off of it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Kanda said under his breath. He wasn't quite sure where he was but he hoped he was on the right street, if not….well he'd be sleeping outside tonight. "Whoever said I was yours?! I don't' belong to anyone!" Kanda yelled to the empty street. "I don't' _want _to belong to anyone! And not you…"

_Can you read my mind?_

As Rabi walked beck, alone, it gave him a chance to really take in England. Right now it was rather….gray, as the weather man said. It was light out, being it was only four O'clock, but it was a gray sort of light. It had been raining for the longest time and had just stopped today. The sky wasn't blue, even in the patches that didn't have clouds. It was a light gray. There was unusually a total of six hours of 'light'. Starting at about ten and going till six. So, in short, Rabi decided England was gray. It was nice, being in the Order with all his new friends he wasn't supposed to have, but he really wouldn't mind if the Order was in some place a little brighter. And maybe in a bigger city, like London! Yes, London would be nice.

_I never really gave up on breakin' out of this two-star town .I got the green light,_

Rabi's face lit up again. "Yuu-chan!!" he called. Kanda was about thirty yards ahead of him, resting on a bench…or maybe he thought he was lost. Rabi chuckled as he came up on Kanda, who was glaring at his feet with his arms crossed.

Rabi put his hands behind his back and leaned down to look Kanda in the eye. "Got lost?" he asked with a smile.

Kanda glared at him. "NO!" he barked. It sounded like he thought he was, but on finding he was on the same path as Rabi, realized he wasn't and just had too much pride to say he was. 

"And get away from me!" he said, pushing Rabi away as he stood up. Kanda just stood there, glaring at Rabi.

_I got a little fight_

Rabi looked at him for a moment, then saw the shiver he was trying to hide. Rabi took off his coat and held it out for Kanda. "Here" He smiled. His scarf would keep him arm enough.

Kandas face went a bit pink. Rabi didn't expect that and looked a bit startled. "I don't need your damn coat!" Kanda said and turned his back to Rabi. "….'sides, you'll get cold." He muttered after a moment.

Rabis grin softened. No one had ever heard Kanda say _anything _nice. Everyone had told him to stay away from the boy, that he was unfriendly and didn't like people. And maybe he was, but it looked like Rabi, at least, had gotten to him a little. Rabi draped his coat over Kandas shoulders and took the lead to the Order. "Nah, I've got a scarf, I'll be fine."

_I'm gonna turn this thing around_

Kanda stood there for another moment. Trying to glare at Rabis back and trying to force his face back to its normal color before putting his arms through the sleeves of Rabi's coat and running after him. The coat was too big, it covered his hands and made him that much more aware how small he was for his age.

_Con you read my mind?_

"Hurry up, Yuu-chan!" Rabi called just as Kanda caught up with him.

"I'm right here, stupid." He snarled. Seemed like Kanda couldn't keep his kindness for more than a few words….for now.

Rabi turned his head to Kanda, to whine about how much of a meany he was being but changed his mind when he was him. Rabi gave a huge grin. "Awww, Yuu-chan looks so tiny!" he sang and lifted the hem of one of the sleeves of his own coat on Kanda. They were at least three inches too long.

_Can you read my mind?_

Kandas face went pink again. And he quickly tried to get rid of the pinkness. "Why do you go on so much about how small I am!? I could kick your ass, you know!"

Rabi sighed and let go of the sleeve. "Yeah, I know." He paused. "…but it just makes you that much cuter!" He was then smacked in the face with a hand and an overly long sleeve.

It was one year later, they were fourteen now, on that same street, waiting yet again, in the cold, for Kanda to get out of kendo. Rabi was recalling that day, the first time Kanda seemed like he didn't truly _hate _him. …it was about that time Rabi started to think maybe there was only one rule he hadn't broken…

_The good old days,_

He really missed then, in some ways. A lot had changed in just a year. On the up side Kanda and him were friends now! Though, in a very odd way. Rather than ignoring Rabi completely when he annoyed Kanda, Kanda would talk more to him when he was being annoyed. He knew things about Kanda no one else knew…his likes, his many dislikes, a few things about his past… it made Rabi understand why he didn't trust anyone.

But Rabi really did miss how it was when they were thirteen. Kanda was so tiny, about five inches shorter then Rabi. It made it so much more fun to bother him. And he didn't have as much work as bookman in training, though he did love the work. He just wished he had a little more time for his friends. And their weren't as many rules as bookman in training then ether. And back then, he was a little more like 'himself' rather than 'bookman Jr.'…

_The honest man;_

And lately….he had been thinking, maybe he really _had _fallen for someone…or maybe it was purely the fact it was near Valentine's Day that was making him think he had fallen in love. …though if he wanted to act on this possibly, which as bookman he really shouldn't, it would be the perfect time to…

_The restless heart, the Promised Land_

But…as he watched all the people on the streets, and in the Order, with other people, other people they made them truly happy… he started to wish he could have that too. And he should! As a human he had the right to love! …but as bookman he had no right. He sighed. "'You were born for this job' "he quoted the panda to himself, making sure he knew it.

And just like a year ago, here comes Kanda, with no jacket or gloves.

"Hey, Yuu." Rabi said with a wave. He had gotten into the habit of leaving off the honorific on Kandas name, which made the black haired boy growl every time it was forgotten.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing Rabi's scarf and pulling it to start him walking. Kanda kept his eyes on the ground as they walked. He seemed a little uncomfortable…

Rabi leaned his head down next to Kandas, "you alright, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda shrugged and turned his head away from Rabi's.

"Something happen at kendo? …you didn't get into another fight, did ya?" Rabi asked. Kanda had a habit of getting into fights. Only last week he came back with a black eye and a cut along his forearm.

Kanda shrugged again. "…sorta."

"sorta got into a fight or something sorta happened?"

"…sorta both."

" You wanna tell me what happened?"

"No."

Rabi put his hands on his hips. He just loved doing that, it made him feel like those far too chubby, stern nannies in the movies. "Well, too bad. You gotta tell me now."

Kanda glared at him from the corner of his eye, then sighed. He knew by now that there was no point fighting with Rabi about something like this. It would be easier just to tell him. "That girl from last year came back." He muttered.

Rabi made an over dramatic surprised look. "Trying to take my Yuu-chan away again, is she?"

Kanda snarled at him. "She said she liked me or something." Kanda muttered again.

Rabi smiled. "sooo, does Yuu-chan have a girlfriend now?" he sang, clapping his hands together.

Kanda reached up a hand and gave Rabi a smack to the head. "Hell no!"

"Aw, did you not like her?" Rabi asked.

Kanda was wishing now he hadn't brought this up at all. "How am I supposed to know!?"

"Well, you're the only one who _could_ know, Yuu."

"I just don't know what it…" he paused and his face went a shade of red. "I don't know what it feels like…" he whispered, though not trying to whisper it.

Rabi giggled and stopped them walking by grabbing Kandas hands and turning him to face him.

Kanda looked surprised and glanced up at Rabi before realizing what he was going to do, then he started to struggle.

Rabi laughed again. "It's so cute how you get embarrassed so easily."

"I'm not!" Kanda shouted.

Rabi ignored him. "It's like…." He stopped, trying to think of the best simple words to put this in so Kanda would understand. "When you're near them, you're heart will start pounding and you'll feel a little afraid of being close to them, but you can't stand it when you aren't…" Rabi smirked. Kandas face had gotten at least three shades darker. "Is Yuu-chans heart pounding for me right now?" Rabi smiled and warped his arms around Kanda, pulling him into a hug.

Kanda jumped, not expecting the hug, nor really wanting it…

Rabi's breath hitched in his throat and his face went blank. Kandas heart really was pounding…extremely fast too. And he was shaking a little… Rabi relaxed his face into a soft smile.

"…because mine is." He whispered into Kandas ear, then felt the shiver go all the way up Kandas body. Rabi let go and Kanda stumbled back, his face still dark red. "So," Rabi said, with a smile on his face again. "Do you feel the way I feel?"

Kanda stuttered, not sure of what he was trying to say. Every time Rabi said something so bluntly, Kanda was utterly speechless. It just seemed so odd to him, to say _exactly _what you feel without holding back anything. "H-How should I know?!" he blurted out finally.

Rabi gave a little giggle. "You're the only one who can know." He paused then, the smile falling from his face. "Though…" he said, and took a step closer to Kanda, "I know something that might help you know…"

Kanda was getting a little nervous now. He didn't know what to do in situations like this, seeing as he had never been in one before, and he had no clue what Rabi meant…then he felt a hand under his chin, pressing upwards. He knew exactly what Rabi was going to do now…

_A subtle kiss that no one sees;_

after a moment, Rabi brought his lips away from Kandas, now even Rabi's face was a bit pink. Then he smiled and took Kandas hand in his own.

Kanda started to pull his hand away, but instead, after thinking about it for a moment. He clasped his hand tighter onto Rabi's, though when he did so he winced.

Rabi gave a questioning look. "Something wrong, Yuu?"

"I…." he started. His voice was very weak. He was still in a bit of shock and embarrassment from what had happened only moments before. "I got into a fight again…they did something to my wrist…"

_A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

Rabi grabbed Kandas hand, pulling it up to his face and rolling back the sleeve. There was a huge black and yellow burse there and his wrist was at an odd looking angle, though not one imposable for the joint.

_Oh well I don't mind,_

"Who did this!?" Rabi snapped. Then gently set Kandas hand back at his side.

"It doesn't hurt its fine. And I can fight my own fights!"

_if you don't mind_

Rabis face fell slightly. "…you better not have done this to yourself…" 'again' Rabi only thought the last part. This was one of the things only Rabi knew about Kanda. He had hurt himself in the past. Kanda had said he was 'testing' the tattoos healing power. He had told Rabi he didn't like pain…but Rabi had heard things like that, even if the person wasn't a masochist, could be addicting.

_'Cause I don't shine_

"No, I did not." Kanda said, somewhat annoyed. "I told you I don't like pain!" Kanda turned around and started walking for the order again, flipping his hair in the posses.

_if you don't shine_

"Hurry up, I got a mission I gotta be back for." He said as he walked. Rabi came running after him.

_Before you go,_

Rabi tagged along behind Kanda…a little scared to face him. Did Kanda take what happened seriously? When did he _not _take things seriously?... But now he was acting as though nothing happened…though, maybe it was for the best he forgot.

_Can you read my mind?_

(well, theres the first part! i have no clue how many parts it will have XD and i might just keep going with a diffrent song wonce i'm donw with this one. :33 hope you liked it and comments will make me write the rest sooner!)


	2. Its the calm before another storm

After getting back to the Order and out of the cold, they both went right to their rooms. Before they split in the hall, Rabi gave a nervous glance at Kanda, who did nothing and went on his way. Rabi sighed and went for his room, too.

At dinner time he came back down. Bookman had kept him busy with reading unbearably boring books till then. For some reason, reading always made Rabi a little tired so he shuffled his feet now as he walked. He glanced around the dining hall, Kanda should still be there, his train didn't leave till nine tonight. But…He skipped meals a lot, but never before missions. 'Must be out training.' Rabi thought and laughed. 'Skipping food for exercise, no wonder you're so thin.' After Rabi had finished his bowl of soup he thanked Jerry and went to check if Kanda really was on the training grounds. And there he was, partly hidden in the trees, where he always was. Rabi shook his head and laughed. "Yuu, what cha doin' skippin' meals before a mission?" he called as he ran to him.

Kanda gave a start, he didn't see Rabi…strange, he was never able to miss someone so loud, no matter how much he wanted to. He shot a glare at Rabi, who just kept smiling. This had to be the worse time for Rabi to be here…

Rabi looked at his wrist watch. "Did you skip your mission, Yuu?" he asked a little confused. Kanda never skipped missions unless he was _forced _to. "Its three minutes till nine."

Kanda continued going through his stanches as Rabi talked.

"Yuu?" Rabi leaned his head in front of Kandas. The very second he did so he wished he hadn't. It was like something in Kanda snapped. And Rabi could _see _it. Every movement Kanda made seemed so much stiffer and he put so much more strength into it. He swung his wooden practice sword to the side, colliding with Rabis ribs.

Rabi stumbled backwards, a hand clutching at his bleeding side. He could feel a broken rib sliding from side to side under his hand as he stumbled.

"Get the hell away from me!" Kanda shouted at him. Rabi didn't move. He was bent over, still holding onto his side. Kandas eyes caught site of the blood dripping between Rabis fingers and the berth hitched in his throat for only a moment.

Rabi looked up at him, very obviously in pain. "Yuu…what's wrong?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to waist air on talking much, seeing as every berth he took in was followed by a sharp pain.

"W-What's wrong with me?!" Kanda stuttered. "What's wrong with you?! Get your ass to the hospital."

Rabi straightened up with a wince and shook the blood off of his hand to the best of his ability. "…what happened?" he sounded a little scared. "You're acting all weird…" he took a few steps towards Kanda. The pain in his side had started to numb a little.

"Stop it!" Kanda yelled, backing away with shaky steps until his back hit a tree.

Rabi pressed his unbloodied hand to Kandas chest. "What happened?" he asked again.

Kanda gave up. Far too quickly for his character but with the shape he was in he couldn't help it. He let his gaze fall to his feet. "The first petal died." He said quietly. "I…I didn't think it would affect me so much…but I've lost a lot of weight already… and it was just one! What will happen when another one dies!?"

_It's funny how you just break down,_

Rabi smiled a sad sort of smile. "You're thinking of it as one less minute you have to live. Think of it as one more minute you were alive." He took his hand off Kandas chest and up to brush his bangs out of his face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kandas eyes. 'Hes really about to cry…' he thought. He had to change subjects soon, very soon. He gave another smile. "You should cut your bangs." he said. "They hide your pretty blue eyes." He ran his hand down Kandas cheek, which was now a nice pink color, then down, under his chin. "It's so cute how you blush." Rabi giggled.

Kanda opened his mouth to yell at him for making fun like that but he closed it again as he felt Rabis hand pressing upwards under his chin. He shuttered a little; he wasn't quite sure why…he just wasn't used to this…at all. Or had any clue what he was doing.

Rabi stopped, barely an inch away from Kandas face. "Do you not want me to?" he asked, bluntly.

Kandas face positively burned now. He stuttered for a moment. Yes he wanted it! But…he didn't want to _say _he wanted it. 'No way am I saying that! No way!' he thought, then, an idea! He didn't _have _to say it. He looked up at Rabi for a moment. …maybe this _wouldn't _be better than just saying he wanted it… 'Ah, screw it' he thought as he pulled himself up onto his toes, using Rabis shoulders for balance and brought their lips together.

_Waitin' on some sign, _

Kanda really had no clue what he was doing. He ended up clashing Rabis teeth into his lip, which was starting to swell a little. He pulled away and sunk back onto his feet. It really pissed his off how much taller Rabi was…though he knew they'd be about the same height once he really started growing.

Rabi brought his hand to Kandas face again, running his thumb along his bottom lip, wiping off the little bit of blood there. "Seems like I need ta teach ya better." He said with a teasing smile.

Kanda shot him a glare. He tried. He just hadn't ever been the one in control in a kiss before... "Get your ass to the hospital." He half snarled.

Rabi turned to leave, then right before the door he turned back. "You seem to like talking 'bout my ass a lot, Yuu!" he grinned.

_I pull up to the front of your drive way, with magic soaking my spine_

Kanda didn't know what to say. He felt like running over and killing the boy but at the same time felt like running over the hugging him… Rabi had been too kind to him, changing what they were talking about. Kanda knew he had to have seen the tears in his eyes…and thanked god Rabi was pretending he didn't. "WHATEVER!" Kanda yelled. He needed to say something so he picked something that didn't have to mean anything. Though, he couldn't help but watch how Rabi seemed to swing his hips now as he was walking away. Kanda sighed in disbelief.

_Can you read my mind?_

"Stop swinging your hips like some retard!" Kanda growled.

Rabi smirked and turned again. "So you were watching?" he laughed out loud as Kandas face went red again.

_Can you read my mind? _

* * *

Rabi sat in the dining hall, eating breakfast and there goes Kanda, storming part him. Just about every head in the hall turns to watch him. It was a general fact that Kanda was an angry person but he had never looked quite so…angry. Rabi jumped up and ran after him. "Yuu, what's wrong?" he called.

Kanda managed to get out into the main hall before Rabi caught up with him and forced him to stop. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Yuu?"

Kanda threw a punch at him, missing, as Rabi was ready for it. "The hell is that supposed to mean!?" he shouted, then went right on to tell Rabi exactly what was wrong. It was one of his ways of venting anger, one of the ones Rabi liked. The others included punching, kicking and slashing anything in sight with his sword. "Komui won't give me another damn mission! And I need to get out of here but-"

"Why do you need to get out?"

"The damn valentine's ball shit thing." Kanda scoffed, placing a hand on his hip and shifting his weight to one foot.

It was times like this Rabi couldn't help laughing at Kandas English. 'Valentine's ball shit thing'?

"What?!" Kanda snapped.

"Oh, Yuu," Rabi said, then changed what he was going to say as he was just how _famously_ Kanda was standing. "Well, someone sure is in a queeny mood today." He grinned.

_The teenaged queen, the loaded gun;_

Kanda threw another missing punch at Rabi. He was really off his game today. "Go die!"

"But why don't you wanna do to the valentine's ball?" Rabi asked, ignoring the command to die.

Kanda looked like he had been asked the world's stupidest question. "Komui makes the men dress as _girls!_"

"And the women dress as men!" Rabi sang. "But you'd look so pretty in a dress, Yuu! And you've never gone!" Rabi pouted.

"I'm not going! I will tie myself to a chair if I need to." He glared at Rabi.

"ooo, kinky." Rabi said. This punch hit him. "We'll see about that." he said, rubbing his head.

Kanda stalked back to the kitchen and demanded his usual soba. Once he got it, he found an empty table at the back of the room and placed his food there, though this table wasn't empty for long, as Rabi came rushing over to sit next to him and gave Kanda a smile. Kanda glared.

"Gloomy?" Rabi asked. "I'll fix it." He said, not waiting for a reply and squeezed Kanda agents his chest.

Kanda struggled. "What the hell!?" he delivered another punch to Rabis head to force him to let go. "What was that for?!" he snarled once Rabi was off him.

Rabi stood up. "nothing." He said, then trotted off.

Kanda started at him as he left. "What on earth did he do?" He said to himself.


	3. Maybe Baby

A few hours later, Rabi went to the library, having time to kill for an hour before the valentine's ball. He picked out a book and made his way over to the arm chairs, where he found Kanda. He grinned. Kanda was fast asleep in a chair, curled up like a little cat. Rabi leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Yuu, ya awake?" no answer. He poked his cheek a few times, still nothing. "Guess that stuff I put in his food was pretty strong." Rabi said as he set down his book on a side table. He glanced around; making sure **no one **was in the library. Then picked Kanda up off his chair, he was a lot lighter then Rabi had expected, and carried him out the door, off to Linali's room.

* * *

Rabi was back in his own room now, only half an hour till the ball. He still had the sleeping Kanda with him, and now, a bag. "Lucky you're so thin," Rabi said to Kanda, though he couldn't hear him. "Or else you couldn't fit into Linali's clothes. " Rabi pulled out a dress form the bag. It was a dark blue, matching Kandas eyes. With a corset top that laced in the front and a turtle neck color made of white ribbon. The skirt went about down to Linali's knees, white on the top layer with a blue stripe at the bottom and layers of black, stiff mesh under that. Rabi paused as he looked at it. It would go higher on Kandas legs then Linali's, seeing as he was taller than her…..then he grinned and started unbuttoning Kandas coat.

* * *

Kanda woke about an hour later, thirty minutes into the ball. He looked around in a bit of a daze. How on earth had he gotten into Rabi's room? He got up off the bed slowly, looking around for any signs of Rabi. He sighed. He'd just have to go find the idiot. Kanda took a step for the door then stopped, there was something itchy rubbing on his legs…he looked down then felt a paulce of pure anger and shock and started pulling at any place he thought might be some kind of zipper, buttons, anything that would let him get this _dress _off. After a minute of frantic pulling and tugging he slammed his fist into a wall_. _H_e_ grabbed a coat from Rabi's room and burst out the door. He was going to find Rabi, murder him,…no wait, make him _wish _he'd kill him.

* * *

Kanda burst into the ball room and every head in the room tuned to him. Then everything went dead quiet. The only sound was Kandas boots (which really didn't go with the dress and made him look more like a striper then it should) clucking as he stomped over to where he stopped Rabi's red hair.

Rabi was in a knee length black pleated skirt and a white button up shirt.

As Kanda walked, the people parted for him, not wanting to get in his way.

Rabi smiled when he was Kanda coming. "oh,oh, Yuu! Take off that coat so we can see how pretty that dress is on you." he called.

Anyone standing with in twenty feet of Rabi scrambled away. Kanda came up to him and jerked his head down by the collar of his shirt. "What in God's name did you do to me?!" he snarled then brought a knee into Rabis hip, missing where he was aiming by only an inch. He twisted his hand in Rabis collar, making the fabric tighten around his neck and started to drag him to the door.

"What? Wait, Yuu!" Rabi said as he was dragged. "Everyone wants to see how pretty you-"

Rabi was cut off by his own whimper as Kanda let go of his collar and dug his finger nails into the base of his neck then tore them out quickly, leaving wide puncture wounds there. Then Kanda grabbed his wrist, dug his nails in again and dragged him the rest of the way out that way. Once he made it out the door he slammed it behind them and swung Rabi at the door, his head colliding with it with a loud thunk. "Just what the hell were you thinking!?" Kanda growled. His eyes were ice cold.

"I just wanted to see what you would look like all dressed up pretty." Rabi said weakly. He knew Kanda wouldn't take this very well but he didn't expect this…

"Well get it off! You put it on me; you should know how to get it off!"

Rabi smirked. He must be some kind of masochist with the way he played with fire like this. "You'll have to take off that coat for me to do that." he sang. He was then smacked in the face by one of Kandas cold hands. "You know," Rabi said, rubbing his cheek, "I never looked after I fnished putting it on you…"

Kandas cheeks went slightly pink. "Fine! Just get this shit off me!" Kanda yelled, then looked around quickly, making sure no one was there to see. Then unbuttoned the coat and dropped it to the floor. He felt…exposed. The skirt was really short, he was somewhat afraid to move in it. What made it worse was Rabi just stared.

_The drop dead dream, the chosen one_

Rabis mouth when dry. He knew Kanda would look far too good in that dress for any man but he didn't think he'd look _that _good. And yes, just as he thought the skirt was far shorter on him then on Linali. It was a full nine inches above his knees, letting Rabi see almost every inch of his pale, strangely smooth, thin legs. And the corset that pressed in his waste only a little but that little two inches made everything twice as nice. And Kanda had left his hair down too… part of him was very glad Kanda hadn't taken off the coat in the ball. Now that Rabi saw, he didn't want anyone else seeing.

_A southern drawl, a world unseen;_

"Well!? Get it off!!" Kanda yelled, very uncomfortable with the way Rabi was looking at him.

Rabi snapped back to the real world and grabbed a zipper in the back of the dress. "You know, I'm kinda glad you didn't take off the coat in there." He whispered in Kandas ear. "I'm glad this was for my eyes only." He gave Kanda a light kiss on the cheek.

"J-Just get it off!" Kanda stuttered.

"Yes, yes" Rabi sighed as he started to nulace the corset. "But you would make, by far, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen."

"Well too bad I'm not a damn girl!" Kanda shouted, crossed his arms on his chest and tried to will away the blush on his cheeks.

After another moment Rabi had managed to get the dress off Kanda. Who was now standing in the hall in his boxer shorts and the bandages he always had wrapped aroun his chest, which he had been wearing under the dress.

"There, is that better?" Rabi smiled and held up the dress. "Now I think you owe me."

"Why on earth would I owe _you!_?" Kanda said in disbelief.

"I got the dress off for you." Rabi stated proudly.

"But you were the one who put it on in the first place!" Kanda snarled.

"_And_, it's Valentine's Day." Rabi folded his arms and smiled like he had won. "Won't you go outside with me, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda glared at him. "Hell no." he said bluntly and started to walk away.

"Yuu, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Rabi whined.

Kanda only growled.

"But it will be my first valentines with someone! Come on, it's what couples do!"

Kanda flinched. "Whoever said we were a 'couple'?"he snarled.

Rabi grabbed Kandas hand and started _dragging_ him to the doors leading outside. "You don't like the word 'couple'? Then how about…lovers?" Rabi said with a smirk.

Kanda jerked at Rabi's hand holding onto his own, dragging him out the door. "That sounds even worse!" he shouted.

Rabi reached for the brass door handle and pulled it open, shoving Kanda out before himself. "Well then what are we exactly?" Rabi continued to drag Kanda by the hand over to the high wall near the edge of the cliff the Order tower sat on. Rabi jumped up, grabbing hold of the top and pulled himself up, then seated him self with his knees drawn up to his chest and reached down a hand for Kanda. "Come here." he smiled

Kanda just looked at the hand. "I guess we're just us." He said rather quietly. then looked up with a half questioning and half nervous look. then his face fall in to one of something between shame, disblief and embarrasment. "Rabi..." he almost growled.

Rabi cocked his head to the side.

"Don't sit like that in a skirt."

Rabi grinned. "Liking the view of my panties, Yuu?" he teased even though he was wearing boxers, not girls panties.

"No! i am not!" Kanda hissed.

Rabi signed, and put his legs down flat on the wall. He grabbed one of Kandas hands with both of his own and pulled him up onto the wall next to himself.

Kanda scrambled not to fall off the edge of the wall. "Why do you want me up here?! It's cold!" Kanda growled.

Rabi put both his arms around Kanda and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. "I'll keep you warm." He said before taking a deep breath. He liked the smell of Kandas hair.

_A city wall and a trampoline_

Kanda gave a feeble try to push Rabi away. He didn't really want him to let go but he did it anyway.

After a moment of silence, which was quite some time for Rabi not to talk, he broke the silence. "Don't cha ever get lonely, Yuu?" he asked, loosening his hold on Kanda to look him in the eye.

Kanda looked confusedly at him. "Why on earth would I get lonely?"

Rabi shrugged. "I don't know…but if you ever do, give me a call, got it?" he smiled and brought a hand to push Kandas face towards his then giving him a gentle kiss. He paused with his lips on Kandas and waited to see what Kanda would do.

Kanda gave a start. He wasn't expecting that, and flung his hands to push on Rabi's chest, pushing him away. "I will never be lonely enough to give _you _a call, of all people!" he barked, his face flushed.

Rabi swallowed. "Do you not want me around?" he asked. He almost didn't want to know the answer to that.

_Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

"No I don't! " Kanda shouted, folding his arms and looking away.

"Will it make you happy if I leave?" Rabi asked.

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

"Yes." Kanda said bluntly, glaring at Rabi for asking stupid questions.

"All right then." Rabi said with a smile and started to push himself off the wall, onto the ground about six feet down.

Kandas breath hitched in his throat. 'No, no. I didn't mean that. Not like that!' that had to be the most fake smile he had ever seen on Rabi's face. He grabbed a hold of the back of Rabi's shirt collar.

_Before you jump_

Rabi coughed as the collar became tight around his neck. He turned his head back to Kanda. "What? …you said you didn't want me here." There was a hint of anger in the last part, only a hint.

Kanda just shook his head, his black hair catching in the wind as he did so. 'Don't leave me; I can't stand it without you. You know that.' some part of Kanda was deeply ashamed he was even _thinking _things like that. But he wished he could just shout it. He knew it would make Rabi happy. Hell, almost anything will make him happy. "I…" Kanda said very quietly, his head pointed down to the ground. "I didn't realize you meant it like that…" 'Come on, come one, come on! Just say it! It won't hurt.' Yes, it'll hurt his pride but Rabi had seen Kanda with almost no pride left in him. Rabi had seen him cry, only living human who had so what was a few words to _that_?

_Tell me what you find when you read my mind_

Rabi smiled when he saw the look on Kandas face. He knew _exactly _what Kanda was thinking. "You're trying to say 'I want to keep you.' right?"

Kandas eyes shot up to Rabi, his face almost crimson. It was almost worse the way Rabi put the words he was trying to say. He tried to be angry now. But…always, there had been something about Rabi that had made him act out of character.

_Slippin' in my faith until a fall_

Rabi got himself seated safely on the wall again, next to Kanda. He took Kandas hand in his own again. "Well if you wanna keep me," for once in his life, Rabi felt awkward asking something. "I can't be the only one giving. Got it?" he gave Kanda a stern look.

_You never returned my call_

Kanda started for a moment then made a face somewhere near a pout. Rabi thought it looked extremely cute on Kanda, though he thought that about everything.

"Fine!" Kanda shouted, louder than he had meant to. Then grabbed Rabis shirt collar again and crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. And again, Kanda came out with a swollen lip.

Rabi just laughed. "Keep for getting to teach you." he said, shaking his head. Then he paused and smirked. "Why not teach ya now before I forget again?"

Kanda wanted to say yes but his pride wanted him to say no…so he didn't answer the question. "I want to go inside." He said.

Rabi hopped off the wall, taking Kanda with him. "Fine, I'll teach ya inside then."

_Woman, open the door, _

Rabi pressed Kanda up agents the wall the second they were inside and ran a careful hand over his swollen lip.

_Don't let it sting_

Kanda gave a nervous glance around. "Should we really be doing this in a hall way?" he said it as though Rabi was being an idiot for thinking this would work.

"Nah, it's fine. Everyone's in the ball. Probably doin' worse things then we'll be doin'" Rabi smirked again. "Now, open your mouth a little."

_I wanna breathe that fire again_

Kanda did as he was told, for once, though he felt more than a little awkward doing so.

Rabi leaned close before stopping. "Do what I do to you to me."

It took Kanda a moment to process what Rabi had said. The wording he used was a bit odd and Kandas head had already started to fill with haze.

Rabi brought his lips to Kandas again and started nipping at his bottom lip.

Kanda nearly let out a whimper before catching himself and doing the same to Rabi's upper lip, though about twice as hard.

Rabi winced a little and pulled away slightly. "Too rough. It shouldn't hurt." He told Kanda.

Kanda nodded quickly, wanting more.

Rabi started to bring their lips together again but paused again. "Unless," he whispered agents Kandas soft lips "you _want_ it to hurt a little?"

_She said I don't mind,_

Kanda gave a tiny sound, a pleading sort of sound.

_If you don't mind_

Rabi brought their lips together once more and this time _bit _rather than nipped at Kandas bottom lip.

'_Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

After about a minute more of this Kandas breath was starting to get heavy and uneven. Rabi knew that meant it was time to stop. He shouldn't get Kanda wanting something he couldn't give him. He pulled away again. Kanda looked up at him a little confused. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong…

_Put your back on me_

"That's enough. Gotta sleep." Rabi said and took a step backwards.

_Put your back on me_

"Screw sleep." Kanda said, his voice a little different than before…slightly deeper. Maybe Rabi had gone too far already…

"Nah, can't." Rabi sighed. "Can't have you getting in anymore lust then you already are." Rabi smirked and turned.

_Put your back on me_

Kandas face flushed again. "Lust?! Maybe for _you! _you pervert."

_The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun_

"Maybe, baby." Rabi giggled as he walked off.

_Can you read my mind?_

(The end! I miiiight write more if I people ask for it XD but yeah, there you go! Hope you lied it )


End file.
